Pointing At Clouds
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Dedicated to Ysabelle who kept bugging me about a happy fic. Sam & Freddie go to the park to... well... point at clouds. ooc?


_**Guys! I'm OFFICIALLY 13! Anyway. My friend, Ysabelle, has been complaining that I've been writing a lot of sad fics. Lol. So, I offered to make a happy/fluffy fic just for her! Hope you enjoy. xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

Sam stares up at her ceiling, bored out of her mind. _What to do… what to do…_ She asks herself, absentmindedly drawing circles on her stomach where her hand lay. So, Carly's out in Yakima, drowning in her own boredom. And Freddie… well, she thinks he's still pissed at her.

She was really sorry at what happened at the Pear Store. But, she can't help but feel mad. How dare he say those mean stuff about her! So that's what he thought of her… An imperfect little slob. Can't he just think why she chose that job? Because she wanted to be closer to him, that's why.

He won't ever understand, unless she tells him.

Sam sighs and swings her legs on the other side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she stands up and walks towards her bedroom door. She turns the light off on the way out and proceeds to walk out of her own house, ignoring her mom's complaints about her leg hair growing again.

**~x0x0x~**

Sam drops down on one knee and takes a bobby pin out of her hair. She bends it and bites off the edges, and places it inside the key slot. She jiggles it until she knows she has unlocked it, and turns the doorknob. She hastily walks towards Carly's refrigerator, stopping only to see a note taped on it.

**Dear Sam,  
Thank you for picking the lock to my house. :P There's ham in here for you, 5 hams to be exact! There's also some ice cream, fat cakes in the cupboard, everything that you like. Enjoy. xx  
Love,  
Carly**

She reads. She chuckles slightly as she rips the note off the fridge and opens it. Reaching inside, she grabs her peppy cola and rips a piece of ham before placing the ham on the plate. Sam smirks and plops down on the couch, reaching for the remote and surfing through the channels. "Sweet! Girly Cow's on!" She exclaims happily, kicking back and relaxing.

Not even minutes later, the door is opened and in comes Freddie. He stops in his tracks when he finds Sam sitting on the couch. She hasn't even noticed him in the doorway yet. It was when he sits next to her, she moves and turns her head to meet an attractive brunette boy. "Hey." He greets, sitting incredibly close to her. She simply nods in reply. "So… uh… what are you doing here at Carly's, when she's away?"

"What's it to you?" She replies quickly, keeping her eyes fixated on the television screen.

"I just wanted to know!" He says in defense, with his hands up. She scoffs lightly, her eyes remaining on the screen. "So, since we're not doing anything today, wanna go grab a smoothie and head to our park?" He stopped and blushed. "I-I mean… the park."

She turned to look at him with a bored expression on her face. She simply shrugs in agreement. "So, when should we go, nub?" She adds with an insult, a smirk playing on her lips. He's probably not mad at her anymore.

He smirks back at her, grabbing her wrist, turning the T.V. off, and leading her out the door. He locked it with the picking locks skills Sam had taught him while they were dating, and off they went to the parking lot. He let go of Sam's wrist, opening the door for her.

"Geez, Benson. No need to treat me like I'm some Princess or something." She says, climbing into the passenger seat. She smiles, secretly liking that he did that for her. Oh, she was such a girl…

"Of course, Princess Puckett." He mocked, smirking and starting the engine. They drove off to the Groovy Smoothie, bought their favorite smoothies, and drove off to the park they oh so loved.

They arrived at the park moments later. Freddie and Sam walked to the center, where most families lay, but today, not much were here. They walked around for what seemed like hours, before Sam's eyes traveled over to the playground.

This playground was, originally, for only 10-year-olds and under, but who listens to those rules? Surely Sam Puckett doesn't! There were multiple slides: swirly slides, those regular slides, those sky-high slides, those slides that were super short that kids tried climbing up from the bottom. Then there was that pole with another pole swirling around it. And, another was that tic-tac-toe that no kid seemed to play with another kid. On the other side there were monkey bars, and next to those monkey bars was a long pole held in the air sideways in a diagonal manner, and a handle was hanging from it. A pedestal sat on either side of it, so kids could reach the handle and ride down the pole.

Sam sprinted to the playground and Freddie couldn't help but smile. There was a tomboy side of Sam, a girly side of Sam, a vulnerable side of Sam, and there was the playful kind of Sam. That side was what Freddie was dealing with right now.

He followed her to the swirly slide she had chosen and watched her climb up to reach the top and slide down. Her hair flowed in the wind, and soon she hit the sand with a thump. Good thing it wasn't those damn woodchips. She hated those. Sometimes it would stab her and make her grumpy for the rest of the day.

She yells in excitement and makes her way to the next available slide, then the next, then the next, then the next… She soon makes her way to monkey bars where she almost slips, but she catches herself. After landing correctly, she tries the zip line one where she jumps and tucks her knees in so her feet wouldn't catch the ground.

After that, she walks up to the pole with the swirly pole around it, and she straddles the pole, sitting her butt on the pole swirling around it. She swirls around the pole, keeping her eyes open to stare at the world spinning around her. After reaching the ground, she climbs back up and repeating the process 50 times continuously.

Freddie smiles at her being playful and childish and walks to Sam when she reaches the ground and climbs back up. "Having fun there?" Freddie smirks, looking up at Sam.

"Psh, yeah." She looks over to the right. "Benson! Over there!" Sam points to the seesaw. "Play with me." She commands, jumping and dropping to the ground.

"What? No, Sam! I'll look stupid!" Freddie complains as Sam drags him by the hand over to the seesaw.

"You already do, now come on!" She demands, struggling to drag him. He resists, pulling back. "Please!" She pouts when she gives up on dragging him. "It'll be fun! C'monnn…" She says, putting her best doggy eyes on.

And how will he say no to that?

"Fine!" He gives in, letting her drag him by the hand again. They soon reach the seesaw Sam wanted to go on and she practically shoves him on it. He stands up a bit so she can sit on the other side, and he sits down while Sam goes up. Freddie pushes off the ground so Sam could be on the ground this time. They continue doing this for a few more minutes until Sam speaks up.

"See? Fun!" She shouts across to him while in the air. He just rolls his eyes and smiles. He stays on the ground. "Freddork!" She shouts, still in the air. "C'mon, are you serious?" She asks when he refuses to push up. She slides down to the middle and jumps off. "Well I'm getting bored now because of you."

"Okay… you want ice cream?" He asks her and smiles when her eyes light up.

"Do I have to pay?" She asks.

"Nah."

"Then yes."

He chuckles lightly and starts walking toward the ice cream van. They both get drumstick ice creams and walk toward the middle of the field. They finish their ice cream by the time they reach the middle of the field, and lay down due to exhaustion.

Freddie lays next to Sam, looking up at the bright blue sky above them. "Look. A meatball." Sam says, pointing to a cloud shaped as a perfect circle with its edges a bit ragged.

Freddie looks at the cloud she was pointing at. "Sam… All of the clouds look like that."

"No they don't! How about that one? That one looks like a unicorn!" Sam argues, pointing to a cloud with an odd shape of a circle and triangle.

"That also looks like a meatball."

"Do meatballs have horns?"

"Well, no but—"

"Then it's a unicorn."

An argument settled between them that consisted of insults, false comments, a few curse words, and people looking at them weirdly.

"Look! I'm just saying that every cloud out here looks like a cirro-cumulus, or a meatball cloud in your words." Freddie says, pointing to every cloud.

Sam sighs frustratedly. "Well, then how about that cloud?" Sam asks, pointing to a cloud that looked like a bird with its feathers separated.

"That is a cirrus cloud." Freddie answers swiftly, placing his arms behind his neck as he looked up at the sky.

"Ughh, stop using scientific-y words you dork." Sam groaned, looking at the cloud she asked him to define. "Today is a science-free day. Now, tell me what that cloud looks like."

Freddie's brows furrows. "… A Raven?"

"Not even! It looks like a bird!" Sam says argues.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"A Raven is a bird."

"Oh, shut up." Sam says, elbowing Freddie in the ribs. He groaned, rubbing his ribs where Sam had just hit him.

"Well, that cloud looks like a pear." Freddie comments, and thus, an uncomfortable silence clouds over them as they recall the events of the Pear Store.

"Look, I'm sorry with what happened back there… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have accepted the job offer. It's just, I needed money, and since there was someone who was _offering _it to me, and not me asking, I thought I should just take it… And I got you fired." Sam explains.

"No, look, _I'm _the one who's supposed to be sorry. You didn't get me fired, I got myself fired. I shouldn't have blurted out those things about you at all. I uh, just got caught up in the moment, I guess. I really didn't mean any of that! I swear. And, sorry about not giving you a pear… I'm so so sorry. And if you don't accept my apology, just know, I accept yours."

Sam takes a deep breath before speaking. "I uh, accept your apology."

"So we're cool?" Freddie smirks, turning his head to look at her. She also had a smile on her lips.

"We're cool." Sam agrees, turning her head to look at him back.

"By the way… What were you writing in my employee review?" Freddie asks, curiosity evident in his voice.

Sam debates on whether she should tell a lie or the truth. She picks the latter."I was actually putting how you're much more experienced with computers and don't deserve a simple crap job like that. You deserve something more, like to work in the company itself, making computers and your techy chiz. I figured you should work with something like that, not in a stupid store stuck with your ex-girlfriend, ex-best friend who you really hate and never want to see again and—"

And a pair of lips landed on her lips.

His lips move against hers gently, urging her to kiss him back. She soon kisses him back, reaching her free hand behind his neck and pushing him closer to her. Their lips mold together perfectly, and the touch of each other's lips were soft. They missed this feeling, the sparks they would get when they'd touch the slightest.

They pull away after their beautiful make-out session and stare into each other's eyes. Sam's ocean blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and confusion and _love._ Her blonde hair was moving slightly with the wind, and her cheeks were a pink flush. Her lips were plump and red due to the event they shared just a while ago.

His eyes practically had the same emotions in them. His hair was also flowing with the wind, and his cheeks were less pink than hers.

Their breathing slowed down after a few moments of staring into each other's eyes and holding each other closer.

"Sam, I could never hate you. How could you ever think that, even when we shared I love you's?" Freddie asks her, cupping her face in his hand.

She sighs shakily, noticing how out of character she was being. Oh, screw it. "The way you acted that day… and the whole 'is it too late for you to love me?' I mean seriously, I was thinking that night, how could you say an I love you to someone and move on to someone else? I guess I didn't really mean that much to you."

"No, no, I just… didn't want things to be awkward with us. I thought we could get things back to normal, eh?"

"… We really do screw things up, huh?" Sam smirks. Freddie smirks back and wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He kisses her softly on the cheek before resting his head on top of hers.

"I was right." Sam speaks up after a comfortable silence. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Right about what?" Freddie asks, looking at her.

"You pointing at clouds." She answered, her smile turning into a wide grin.

"What?" Freddie asks again, his eyebrow raising in question.

"I wrote it in your N.E.R.D. application." She smirks, her eyes meeting his. He chuckles lightly, remembering what she had put on there. Her eyes suddenly turned into a devious stare. "Where's the nearest bank?"

"Sam…" Freddie sighs.

"What? So far, I've been right, and I want to keep being right!"

"Sam!" Freddie scolds, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Fine!" She sighs exasperatedly, snuggling closer to him. Her eyes move back up to the clouds, looking at her beautiful meatball cloud. "… We can start with poop first."

* * *

_**AHH THE FAMOUS INTERRUPTION KISSES. Comment, rate, and subscribe! I'm kidding, I only use that on my Youtube. On fanfiction, however, I use "REVIEW!" So, do me a favor and obey me, would you? xD Btw, I'm meeting Jennette! I'm so excited! How? Oh, well, I'm going to Cirque Du Soleil with my friends. It's gonna be fun! P.S. don't try to find me. I find that creepy that you're going to be trying to find the person behind this anonymous author. lol  
~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
